


You Feel Like Twilight

by aurorangel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Some Plot, Wholesome, mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorangel/pseuds/aurorangel
Summary: The last year of high school became a year she wouldn't forget and the relationships she made had a huge impact on it.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	You Feel Like Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute story I've wanted to write for a while. It's not complete because I'm still thinking of how to continue it and how it should end. It's just the slice of life high school romance au, but I want to have fun with it :)
> 
> <3

Skrrtt

I woke up to the sound of the bus pulling into my street and suddenly I was already on my feet. Shit, I thought, the first day of my senior year and already I’m going to miss my bus. My backpack and outfit were prepared the night before, but I planned on waking up early to put on makeup and do my hair. I can’t go looking like trash, I wanted to look good on the first-last day. After brushing my teeth and putting my hair up into a messy bun, I threw on my clothes and rushed out the door. Unsurprisingly, the bus already left.

“Y/N, what was that?”

My mom walked up behind me with an annoyed expression on her face. She’s always awake at six for her morning walk. “Did you just miss the bus?”

“Yeah,” I grumbled. “I accidentally woke up late.”

Shaking her head, she scolded, “I told you to set an alarm, and now you’re going to be late on your first day as a senior.”

I exhaled the frustration out of me. “I did set an alarm, I guess I slept past it. I’ll figure something out. I’m going to change.”

Before I can turn she chimed, “Ask your friend if he can drive you. He’s just down the street.” She left me blushing at our door as she began to stroll down the sidewalk. I glanced down at the house down my street and sighed.

~~~~~~~~

“Just knock on his door and ask,” I said to myself. “I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” I took one more big breath before knocking the door. I decided to keep my makeup to a minimum with the outfit I planned on wearing and kept the messy bun. I’m not trying to impress him, but now I feel like I should put my hair down. A minute passed and no one answered. Through the frosted glass, there was no figure coming up or any sound. Suddenly the garage door opened and a black sedan began pulling out. He glanced over my direction and did a double-take before braking and rolling down his window.

“Hey, Y/N,” San said. “What’s up?”

My whole body was shaking, but I approached his car and peered inside the window. “Hey, I missed my bus. Is it alright if you drive me to school today?”

“Sure thing.” As I sat in the passenger seat, I noticed two things: One, it’s awfully clean. It has the new car smell and everything just looked so polished. Two, San got his ear pierced. He was looking ahead while I got myself comfortable, but his side view made my face red again. “You ready?” he asked coolly.

I nodded, pretending I wasn’t flustered by him. San and I knew each other from our old taekwondo days. His dad opened a taekwondo studio near our neighborhood, so San was the prodigy child of the group. We were six when we first met and I just saw him as a role model during class. He was a bit proud, but he would make me smile from the new tricks he invented. Over time, we got closer together from practices and competitions. Around when I was ten, I accidentally sprained my leg during practice which resulted in me in a wheelchair for half a year, but San visited often to make sure I was okay and tell me what I missed. After a competition, he’d barge into my room with trophies and medals and talk endlessly while I’m trying not to fall back asleep.  
We went to different schools at the time, so the only time we got to talk was in taekwondo practices or he’d visit, but it wasn’t often since our parents wanted us to focus on our studies. I quit once I was in middle school, but San continued up until last year when he wanted to spend his senior year not worried about competitions. Once we were in our freshman year, we went to the same high school, but nothing felt the same between us. We didn’t get to talk like we used to. The time spent apart made me realize how much I liked him. We could’ve visited each other, but I was a shy girl and I didn’t want to bother him. He never approached me either, so I assumed we just made new friends and moved on. At some point, we just grew distant and I’ve only had one class with him the entire three years. Until hopefully today.

I haven’t seen San since a few weeks ago while I was taking out the trash and his car stopped at the stop sign. We made eye contact and he just smiled and waved before driving away. I guess we’re just acquaintances now, but I like to think he missed hanging out with me too. Sitting next to him now makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. The ride was pretty quiet between us, but thank goodness we don’t live too far from the school. It was 7:15 when he parked behind the school. Buses are still piling in and more kids are beginning to enter the building.

“Thanks for the ride,” I said, getting out of the car.

He looked at me and smirked. “No problem, hopefully, I’ll see you around.” He twirled his car keys around his finger as he started walking to the other side of the parking lot. I stood there a little shaky, but I shook it off and went to the entrance doors. I took in the last-first day of school vibes: teachers waving at students in their classrooms, senior girls giggling and taking pictures by the stairs, freshmen looking at their schedules trying to find their first class. I walked to my first period class, hoping I would have some friends there.

“Good morning,” my English teacher chimed, smiling.

Once I greeted her back, a wave of relief came over me as I stepped inside. With his wide smile, Hongjoong came up to me and gave me a tight hug and started rocking me back and forth. “Yes, you’re in this class!” he cheered.

Smiling and hugging even tighter, I said, “Oooh, I missed you so much.” Freshman year I thought San and I were going to be a duo, but having Hongjoong as my best friend was a match in heaven. At first, he was just the quiet kid with a mullet in my class, but after becoming tablemates, we were inseparable. He is such a dork but is really ambitious. He’s the reason why I started joining clubs with him because he thinks it’s a good way to help build my confidence.

Hongjoong released me and led me to a table with him and his friend. “Y/N, you know Mingi, right? Our honorary class president.”

“Bro, you don’t need to tell everyone,” Mingi said, giving me a small salute.

“Of course I do,” I said to Hongjoong, setting my bag next to his desk, “Congrats on your presidency.” Everyone has known about Mingi since his campaign last year. I’ve had a couple of classes with him in the past, and I knew that he’s definitely a people’s person, but I could never match myself to his level.

“Thank you,” he said smiling. He sure does have a friendly smile, I thought. “As president, I’ll make sure we have the best senior year out of all senior years.”  
_I’m counting on it_ , I thought.

“What’s your schedule like?” Hongjoong asked. He took out his schedule from his pocket as I slid mine across to him. “Looks like we’re gonna have this class and tomorrow’s lunch. I think it’s the same with Mingi’s.”  
Mingi looked over at our schedules and nodded. “Oh yeah, you’re right. You’re in interior design?”

“Yeah,” I said, folding my schedule.

“That’s in, what, the 300 hall? Me and Hongjoong’s next class is there.”

“You’re right,” Hongjoong chimed. “We’ll walk with you.”

The bell rang for the start of class, making everyone get to their seats. “Good morning, class,” the teacher announced, closing the door behind her. “How are you?”  
Scattered voices filled the room with excitement. Everyone is feeling the same way, and I’m going to make sure I keep that feeling throughout the year.

~~~~~~~~

After my interior design class, I ran into Mingi walking out the door across from my room. Turns out he and Hongjoong enrolled in the new music theory class. Hongjoong was super excited after hearing of its addition last year to the school, but I didn’t expect Mingi to join. While Hongjoong stayed a while to talk with the teacher, Mingi offered to walk me to my next class. I insisted on going to my next class on my own, but Mingi decided to walk with me anyways. In the short three minutes I talked to him, I learned so much more about him. Although he’s destined to be the CEO of his father’s big music company, he’s more passionate about writing his own music. He and Hongjoong recently became friends over the summer when he met Hongjoong talking to one of the music producers at his father’s work. They hit it off by talking about their passion for music and how Mingi will help get Hongjoong hired there. Another thing, he’s more well known than I thought he’d be. He’d greet back to his friends he passed by and a few of the teachers. We stopped for a minute for him to talk to his old Physics teacher and how he’s handling Senioritis.

“You should go to class now, I don’t want you to be late,” I said. We stopped in front of the library doors. Since I completed a couple of college classes over the summer, I have space in my schedule to be a library aid. There’s not a lot for us to do besides handling books, so it’s a good place to work on any homework.

“It’s fine,” he said. “It’s my lunch period right now, so I’m not in a rush. It’s been nice talking to you, Y/N.” He smiled and waved goodbye as he walked away.

The bell rang as I walked in and I was greeted by one of the librarians who came around a small corner. “Hey, sweetie,” she said. Not a lot of the kids like Ms. Reed because of her eccentric behavior, but I happen to draw a liking towards her. “Nice to have you on board. It’s the first day, so there’s nothing much to do. I’m going on my lunch break right now, so you can relax at the front desk and Seonghwa can teach you how to handle the books.” A fake plant blocked my view of him sitting behind the desk reading a book, and he only looked up once his name was called. “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“Hey, Seonghwa,” I brightly said. I expected myself to be alone, but I’m glad I know I’m at least alone with someone I know. “I didn’t know you’re a library aid.” I pulled a rolling chair nearby and sat next to him.

He set down the book he was reading and smiled. “We were in the same summer class. I wanted a free period this year too.”

“Oh, that’s right,” I chuckled. I knew about him from friends and we’ve talked in the past, but I never got to really talk with him until this summer. I walked into the college lecture room on the first day early hoping to make a good impression on the professor but turns out I wasn’t the only one with the same idea. Seonghwa sat in the front row watching something on his phone, unaware that I walked in. It wasn’t until I sat next to him and startled him that I caught his attention. We just made small talk in the beginning, but over time we became friends and kind of the teacher’s pets. “So what do I have to know?”

He nodded and started explaining how to work the computer and scanner. He gave me a tour around the library as if it was completely new to me, introducing me to different sections as if it were a circus. Other than the second librarian inside her office, it was just the two of us talking and checking out random books. I’m more of an active reader than him, but whenever he does read he prefers poetry. Afterward, Seonghwa and I sat in the poetry section with our backs against the shelf and read each other random poems. We started playing a game where we create a poem made up of random poetry lines from a random page. There were books scattered around us, but luckily we weren’t seen by anyone.

“Okay, I got one,” I said. I cleared my throat and talked like I was in a jazz cafe. “From every tongue, celestial peace resounds the calm, majestic presence of the night. The night wind revolves in the sky and sings, ‘Oh, the Earth was made for lovers, for damsel, and hopeless swain!’”

Seonghwa looked at me with amazement and enthusiastically snapped his fingers. “There is no way that wasn’t straight from a poem! That was so cool.”

I bowed. “Thank you, thank you. I’m here every Monday.”

“There’s no way I can beat that.” We started to pick up the books and place them back to their exact places before walking back to the desk. Thankfully, Ms. Reed didn’t come back and there was no one in the library. “You know,” Seonghwa said, sitting down in front of the computer. “After that poetry slam, I feel like we need some chill music. What do you think?”

“Is that allowed?”

“There’s no one here. I think we’ll be okay,” he said assuringly, searching for a playlist of cafe music. The library got filled with smooth jazz as the bell rang for the next wave of students to eat lunch. We saw Ms. Reed through the glass windows coming back inside. As she stepped in she noticed the music and started swaying with it, making me and Seonghwa laugh.

“This sure is a nice touch,” she said, walking past us. “Make sure you don’t play it too loud.” Before she disappeared inside her office, she poked her head out. “Oh, I forgot to mention. You can eat lunch any time you want, it doesn’t matter here, just come back. And if you want, there’s some coffee and snacks in the break room to help yourself with.”

“Thank you, Ms. Reed,” I smiled. To Seonghwa I said, “Are you going to get lunch now?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I brought my own lunch anyway. What about you?”

I shook my head too. “I forgot to put money on my school account and I left my wallet at home.”

“Do you want to share with me? I have a couple of pastries and a fruit salad?” He opened his bag and pulled out three pastries and a small container of fruits.

“Are you sure?” I asked, getting up. “I can just grab a snack in the break room.”

He slid a cream-filled pastry toward me. “Yeah, I just brought extra in case I get hungry later. I’m staying after school for something.”

I took ahold of his lunch and stared at it for a second. “Thanks,” I finally said. “I’ll go grab a snack for myself in the break room anyways. Do you want coffee?”

He shook his head and declined. “No, thank you. I don’t like coffee.” After I came back, we ate our lunch in silence, me scrolling through my phone and him continuing his book. Some time went by and I already finished my lunch. My next class wasn’t for another hour and no one’s walked in except for a teacher printing something out. I got tired of staring at my phone, so I just sat there organizing the desk before resting my head on it. Somehow I fell asleep and woke up to Seonghwa poking my forehead. I slowly raised my head up and took a look at my phone. It was a minute before my next class.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t think I’d fall asleep,” I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Seonghwa handed me some of his water and I waterfalled it. “Thanks for waking me up.”

“No problem,” he said, packing up his book. “What’s your next class?”

“I think it’s calculus.” I exited out of the window playing the jazz music that was still on and swung my bag over my shoulder. Once the bell rang I said my goodbye to Seonghwa, but just as I was about to exit I walked back to him. “Before I forget, what’s your number? I realized I don’t have it.”

“Oh, you’re right,” he exclaimed. We exchanged phone numbers before we went our separate ways. For some reason, my mind drew back to us laughing at the poems we made and it made me smile.

“Y/N!” I looked behind me and saw my friend Jade walk up. “I haven’t seen you all day!” She walked up next to me and gave me a tight side hug. Jade’s a junior but is really smart. Because of all the summer programs she’s done in the past, she’s already at my level of education. I got to know her from choir last year, and we started being friends since then. “What’s your next class?”

“Calculus with Ms. Roberts,” I replied.

“Woah, me too,” she said. “Are you excited?”

“Sort of. I’m nervous about what the course will be like.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be your personal tutor,” she said, linking her arm around mine. Jade is in the top of her class and having her as a tutor makes me feel grateful, but also a little embarrassed. However, I wouldn’t turn down any of her help.

We were nearing the classroom when we saw Ms. Roberts stepped out holding a sheet of paper. “Good afternoon,” she said politely. “What are your names?” After we told her our names, she scanned through the paper and checked us off. “Okay, thank you. I do have assigned seats for you and your assigned partner. So, Jade, you’re partnered with seat seventeen and Y/N you’re partnered with seat eight.”

Although upsetting as it was, I couldn’t complain. The past upperclassman told me that she’s a pretty strict teacher when it comes to class rules. Luckily I was at a seat closest to her desk, but suddenly I felt my heart flip. His back was facing me, but I know that it’s San. I held on to Jade as I walked to her seat in the back. Just sit down, I thought. I released my grip and started making my way to my desk, holding my head low as I sat down.

“Hey, San,” I said. “Looks like we’re table mates.”

He looked up from his phone and smiled. “Sweet,” he cheered. “You’re gonna be my savior this year.” I laughed a little at his praise, thinking it’ll be okay between us. Just treat him like you normally would, I thought. “How was the first day of school for you so far?”

“It’s been pretty good. It was nice seeing my friends again. How about you?” I asked.

“I got to see Wooyoung for the first time since he returned from vacation. You know him, right?” I nodded, knowing they were the known bromance in our class. “It was sweet seeing him again. He became this year’s lead cheerleader. Pep rallies are going to be so cool now!”

“Ay, that’s great for him,” I said smiling. “So I guess I’ll see you in those pep rallies too?”

“Oh, definitely,” he nodded in agreement. “You and I are gonna be the hype. Promise to not hold me back if I decide to get off the bleachers and start dancing.”

“I promise, I wouldn’t miss your performance for the world,” I laughed. I thought about the time in a competition where we won first place at nationals and he started break dancing in front of everyone.

“Good afternoon, class,” Ms. Roberts announced. “Why don’t we get started?”  
Throughout the class, San and I just talked over the problems we were to work on. Nothing else happened between us besides me covering him to explain an answer to the class he had trouble with. He put his hand on his heart and mouthed ‘thank you’ once I finished. Before school ended, there was an announcement about a pep rally Friday during this period, and San and I looked at each other with excitement. Every year we get a pep rally to start the school year, and it’s the time seniors cheer their senior chant loud and proud. The bell rang for the end of class and I waved goodbye to San. After picking up today’s homework at the front of the door, I began looking for Jade, so we can walk to the bus lane. I felt a tap in my shoulder and turned to see San.

“Do you still need a ride?” he asked.

“Oh no no,” I blurted. I felt my face blushing a little but remained calm and casually said, “It’s fine, really. I’ll take the bus.”

He shrugged. “Okay, but if you ever need a ride, just let me know. You still have my number right?”

Now that I think about it, I don’t think I do. I checked my contacts and his name didn’t pop up. “It turns out I don’t, actually.”

“Oh okay. I’ll give it to you anyway.” I typed his number on my phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N.” We waved goodbye before we went our separate ways again. As I walked away, I looked down at his number on my phone. I tried not to hold it back while I was walking, but I ended up smiling when I ran to Jade waiting by the staircase.

“What’s so smiley about?” she asked jokingly.

“Nothing,” I replied, sliding my phone in my back pocket. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
